Carte Blanche: Be My Hero
by Young Shadows
Summary: Merlin coolly assessed him, "You can't fool them- no matter how much you try, The Rouge Lady and Emrys won't be found unless they want to be, even then there is a cost... Are you willing to play the sacrifice, Arthur Pendragon? After all, they're Mafia"


**Carte Blanche: Be My Hero**

**Summary:** Merlin coolly assessed him, "You can't fool them - no matter how much you try, The Rouge Lady and Emrys won't be found unless they want to be, even then there is a cost... Are you willing to play the sacrifice, Arthur Pendragon? After all, they're Mafia."

**Warning:**_ AU Mafia!fic. Rated M for sexual content, Mafia behaviour, and other stuff-that-are-M-rated. Hints Merthur and Mergana._

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

She gave a tinkling laugh as yet another one of her father's businessman friends came to greet her with a smile and a kiss. Playing the perfect host was quite simple when all she had to do was look cheerful and naive while directing them to the birthday boy. The champagne party had been on for a good hour and it was already in full swing, the midnight mood perfected by the beat of the music and the constant chatter of their guests. It was an optional-masquerade, and more than half the people were donned in fancy masks, glittering and shining under the coloured spotlights. She herself had decided against wearing one, but she did have one with her – just in case…

Her father sat with his men to one side, away from the dancing youth, yet she noticed that his eyes constantly flicked towards his son, a proud smile on his face. She turned her head to glance at her younger brother herself. He was enjoying himself with his friends and the other young black ops agents. She smiled to herself upon seeing him laugh at something his friend said and clapping him on the back. She was fond of her brother, despite their clear differences – she was much more headstrong and somewhat rebellious, often going against their father's wishes; her brother, on the other hand, was the poster boy of the perfect son.

Just as she determined that almost everyone must have arrived and she wouldn't be needed anymore by the entrance, her metallic maroon-and-grey wrist clasp sent a brief buzz through her body, a pre-warning. Looking around to see that everyone was quite pre occupied, she frowned before pressing her earpiece; allowing a message to be flashed through her mind.

'_Crowded __in __here, __isn__'__t __it? __Personally, __I __prefer __the __dark __corners._'

Her eyes narrowed infinitesimally and she dropped her hand, fingering her champagne glass casually. She donned a smile as a friend of hers sent her a small wave from across the room, before surreptitiously making her way to the side room where the lockers were. She set in the code for hers before glancing over to make sure the door was shut and stripping off the over-layer of her dress, a silky material of a dark violet colour. Underneath it was her knee length midnight dress, with a fitting blood-red bodice and wide black sash. She then reached into the locker and pulled out the mask. It was deep red, with a patterned black lace over-layer and high feathers off the left corner. It was wider than most masks, giving her more cover that way. She paused, before pulling her long dark hair up into a quick Asian style do, then slipped the mask on and tied the strings.

Her disguise now complete, she slipped out of the room and immediately made her way past the centre of the hall, away from the lights and crowds, and closer to the more secluded shadowed corner of the room, where one could watch the goings-on without being seen themselves. She was sure he must be here, where else-?

Almost as though magic, a firm arm slipped around her waist from behind and pulled her back flush against a familiar lean body, as its owner chuckled lowly in her ear. "Careful, my Lady… You should watch your back better. Never know who could _be __around_," he threatened playfully, voice husky and dangerous.

She let a sly smile overtake her lips as she turned to face him, her eyes sliding over his mysterious features, as always. It was no wonder he had managed to melt into the shadows, what with his all-black suit and hair, and the smoky mask obscuring his face, the sequins on it catching some light and sparking an electric blue colour. It was mesmerizing, as the colour set off the unique clear blue of his eyes, one of the only features of his face showing. They bore into hers, a seemingly playful light in them, yet she wasn't foolish or ignorant enough not to notice the deadly glimmer they held which promised every fatality his low voice uttered.

She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly before replying, "And yet… no-one's foolish enough to take on the Rouge Lady." She smirked slightly and slid her hands up over his chest and around his neck. His lips quirked upwards in an almost amused smile as his arm tightened around her waist and the other one slipped up her half-exposed back, the contact sending shivers up and down her spine – shivers both of exhilaration and at the deadliness of his touch.

"I'll bet," he muttered. "They do say red's dangerously exotic, after all."

"And yet I've heard if you're _powerful_ enough you can handle it," she shot back with a cunning smile.

He let loose a short laugh, as the party's music changed and became louder, the beat seeming to course through their conjoined bodies. A smirk touched his lips as they subconsciously started to move to the rhythm, the heat off their bodies rising steadily. Her body rubbed against his and their hands roved fervently, adding to the steamy atmosphere of their locked heated gazes. Heated, but lethal. He dipped her down gracefully, leaning low to murmur in her ear secret words in a poison-laced tone.

"It's getting _colder_ out there," he murmured as he pulled her up out of the dip, meeting her mystified gaze with his darkened gaze before giving a crooked smirk. "They're practically _screaming _for action… It begins tonight, my Lady, the frost."

Her eyes narrowed at the information, but otherwise she didn't react outwardly. Her thoughts, however, were spinning in her head.

_The Dorocha? Surely not… doesn't Morgause know-?_

"You're certain it's tonight?" she asked, absently fingering the hair at the nape of his neck. He gave a rumbling chuckle before leaning into to whisper on her ear before seeming to think better of it and simply nodded. She pierced him with a sturdy stare, "What do you want in return?" She didn't have anything new to tell him, but he never gave valuable information without repayment.

A small sly grin lifted a corner of his lips, and combined with the intenseness of the darkened blue of his eyes, the expression seemed almost wolfish. She arched an eyebrow nonchalantly, as if the way he had leaned in to whisper in her ear earlier hadn't send shivers of thrill coursing through her body.

"_How __about __this?_" His breath teased over the side of her face and she turned her head ever so slightly to meet his toxically enticing look. She smirked once again and touched her lips to his, pulling him closer so they were molded together without gaps. He nibbled on her bottom lip softly while the hand previously on her waist travelled further down and his other hand pressed her closer from the small of her back. Her lips split apart and her tongue darted at his lips teasingly, fighting for dominance over his as he deepened the kiss. The heat was rolling off their bodies now and a low moan escaped her throat as he slid a hand up her thigh before forcing it over his hip and continued up her back, leaving a fiery trail as it entangled in her hair, causing some of it to come loose and cascade down her back, brushing against his arm there. She moaned again as his other hand finally joined in as he dragged his fingertips over her thigh, teasingly trailing higher up her dress in a line of fire from his touch. She found herself toying with the strings of his mask at the back of his head and her curiosity peaked – she'd always wondered who he was, and caught up in the heat of the moment, she disregarded their sworn oath from their first meeting. Her slim fingers played with the knot deftly –

And his hand shot up to latch onto her wrist.

He pulled away from their kiss slowly, his eyes opening to meet hers in a darkly amused way that made the heat rush to her cheeks as she refused to look away. She felt somewhat chastised by his slightly disappointed gaze as he brought her captured hand in front of his lips and placed a scorching open mouthed kiss on her pulse, reminding her of the potential danger that he posed. A second later she had her wrist back and he had melted into the shadows once again with only a slight whisper of, "_Curiosity __killed __the __cat, __Rouge__ – __Don__'__t __take __advantage __of __me, __I __know __more __than __you __could __possibly __imagine__.__"_

She killed the tiny amount of regret that always welled up when he left after his visits and massaged her sore wrist before hardening herself and heading back to the lockers to re-immerse herself into her own innocent disguise. Morgana. Uther's pristine daughter. Arthur's protective older sister. Heading towards the stage, she fixed one last look at the dark corner that she had been in seconds ago before huffing and rolling her eyes, a smirk lighting up her features.

"Till next time, _Emrys__…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy: <strong> Woah, man, it was getting pretty damn steamy for a moment there.

**Renae: ***cackle* That was all Izzy, and I can assure you that was her first time writing _anything_ this steamy. Pfft, amateur - she even cut off the tiny weeny bit of nipple groping I had... Grr.

**Izzy:** Something called 'limits', mate... and no need to tell the world - way to tarnish my innocent image =(

**Renae:** Yea, well - our Awesome as fic will have people literally drooling, and not just cuz of the steamy hotness - we have plot, drama, sex (well as much as Izzy will let *eyeroll*) and of course the awesome-sauce that is the mafia *squeal*

**Izzy:** Riiiiiiight... you believe what you want. But yeah - guess you can see why it's rated M - plus it's got mafia in it. Never heard of a T-rated Mafia before, myself. Dunno about you guys. Sooo how'd you like it? This is one helluva fic, I'll tell you now. We have BIG plans for it. Don't deny it - you're curious, right? Intrigued? Bet you're wondering about this mysterious smokin' hot Emrys dude, right? And 'The Rouge Lady'? What's up with that?

**Renae:** true, who the hell could Emrys be? *pointed look at Izzy*

**Izzy:** Shut up! It's called _building the suspense_, idiot. Anyway - next chapter, the action begins. Shit goes down, bullets go flying and... danger's just round the bend. Oh and our favourite clumsy idiot make an appearance along with ze b-day boy! ;D

**Renae:** Arthur! *drool*

**Izzy:** Stop fantasizing about Artie's very manly man-boobs. *kicks motionless Renae*

**Renae:** *re-animates* Pfft, Shut up- Arthur's got lovely man-boobs not to mention sexy- creamy as munchable thighs *hubbahubba* anyway, so yes - for all you merthur and mergana shippers out there, this is the story for you! *beaming saleman smile*

**Izzy:** What she means is that it's got no fixed pairings so everyone's happy.

**Renae:** Noooo, what she means is that its got lots of steaming hot, ready to be eaten hints (like the one above) for both. Aaaaaand, as a special treat for all of our lovely readers, here's a sneak peak into next week's chapter: Tantalize.. *waddles off singing* My humps, my humps... my lovely _manly_ humps...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: Tantalize<em>**

_Merlin laughed along with everyone else at Morgana's joking words aimed at her brother, before glancing around the room almost subconsciously. His grin dropped, however, when his eyes zeroed in on one guest - if that's what he was – donned in silver and green, staring at Morgana almost predatorily. The sneaky glimmer in his dark eyes set off warning bells in the trained cadet's mind. He looked back instinctively at Morgana only for a deep churning terror to make itself known in his gut as his horror-struck eyes made out the red dot on her raised champagne glass._

_"No!" he cried, horrified, ignoring the startled looks the guests shot him. Almost as though sensing his unease, Arthur glanced back at him just in time to be shoved out of the way as Merlin took off with a shout of, "_Get her down_!"_

_Without waiting to see if he obeyed, Merlin dug a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out his pistol. He swore as the shifty man disappeared and instead followed the line of the red laser, aiming his gun into the rafters. Shots rang out amidst panicked screams. The other special ops agents pulled out their own guns, and Arthur dived to tackle a shocked Morgana – but a loud shot sounded from above and a scream filled the air._


End file.
